<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my dear sweet sonia nevermind by apex__predator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164968">my dear sweet sonia nevermind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator'>apex__predator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Soda Kazuichi, Eye Trauma, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Post-Apocalypse, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair Kazuichi's altercation with a particularly unlucky rebellion leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my dear sweet sonia nevermind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>This fic is dark.</b>  Please refer to the tags.<br/>Apocalyptic despair AU with assassin Kazuichi and princess Sonia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among war-torn landscapes, the ones within Nevermind Kingdom rule were known to be especially bloody.  Many within the walls had wild speculations about their ruler’s plans and ties to the larger picture of the Disaster, but with the danger of living every day under gunfire and diseased soil, they didn’t have a second to spare for conspiracy.</p><p>  “...And that’s the entire story really.  Now we’re like Romeo and Juliet.  Or I’d assume, plays are boring.  I always doze off.”</p><p>  Standing atop one of the aforementioned battle torn minefields was a young man with razor sharp teeth.  His hair was neon pink, clothes similarly bright and energetic in a way that clashed with the dull greys and messy reds of war and bodies.  His pearly white incisors glinted with ferocity under flame light, shining eyes dancing with barely contained glee.</p><p>  “Oh Sonia, my sweet, sweet princess.  I always knew that bastard Gundham didn’t have a chance with someone as radiant as her.” Wistful was an uncanny tone for the Kingdom’s most feared and spited mercenary.  </p><p>  From his larger than life machines of mass terror and his unhinged murder sprees of passion, Kazuichi Souda’s unpredictable nature and kill count made him one of the most dangerous people in a barren wasteland filled with killers and cheats.</p><p>  “Of course, that’s why it was such a relief when she finally chose me to accompany her.  It would have been cruel to leave that idiot waiting any longer for rejection.” Kazuichi seemed oblivious to the sheer terror of the man hung up in front of him, shivering against the wall of a rickety shed despite the unbearable dry heat of fiery ash in the air.  </p><p>  His black hair was matted with blood and grime, wrists rubbed raw from struggling against the crude metal handcuffs Kazuichi had fashioned to fasten him to the wall in a starfish pose.</p><p>  “Ah, but seriously, I really hate that guy.  He just prances into the castle whenever he wants like he owns the place!  He’s gonna try something weird with Sonia, I can feel it.”</p><p>  Even if the man wanted to watch Kazuichi’s anger bubble over the top, his eyes drooped like lead weights, pain throbbing from every meticulously carved wound in his flesh.  They lined his torso, overlapped on his bloody mutilated mess of a neck.  Thicker gashes danced down his legs in curved paths, ending with a deep wound that scraped bone around each ankle.  Spread like a morbid art piece against the decaying wood, the man tried once more in vain to struggle out of the tight bonds.</p><p>  “I need to take matters into my own hands.  I swear, next time he waltz’s in with no care in the world, I’m going to fucking—“ Kazuichi’s head jolts like an owl towards the sudden noise.  The rattling of metal was a sound he was intimately familiar with.</p><p>  “Are you even listening to anything I say? Do you common people have no manners?” Kazuichi storms up to the man with wide steps and the man immediately freezes, bloody chafed wrists limp against the rough steel.</p><p>  “You know, I used to struggle like you do.  Before I learnt the benefits of punishment.” Kazuichi flashed his neck, exposing a long jagged scar.  It was slightly raised and pink, clearly long healed but too deep and wide to fully fade.</p><p>  “People are so disappointing.  But with a little bit of motivation... everyone is capable of great things!” The man’s shivers increase in intensity as Kazuichi’s hand flicks down to his toolbelt.  Deft fingers wrap around the screwdriver, sliding it out of its leather pouch.</p><p>  “What about you, Mister Insurgent?  Do you think that you deserve to be punished?” The words were low, heated.  The man grunted, straining his shredded vocal chords from when Kazuichi had disfigured them beyond use.</p><p>  His breathing picks up as Kazuichi nears closer, brandishing the screwdriver in warning.  He knew rebelling against Nevermind rule was dangerous, but the horror stories paled in comparison to the true depravity of Her Majesty’s second in command.</p><p>  Kazuichi shoves up close to the man, oil stained tracksuit soaking up fresh blood.  From this distance the man can see every smear of dried blood and half-healed scar on Kazuichi’s face, every tooth embedded in the visible gums of his twisted smiling mouth.  His eyes held an unnatural quality to them, a perverse infatuation that made the man flinch in disgust.</p><p>  “All of you filthy animals think that she does this out of anger.  You call it terrible words, mutilation, murder.... but punishment is about love!  And sometimes the people you love have to hurt you to bring out your true potential.”</p><p>  Kazuichi positions the tip of the screwdriver on a gaping gash at the man’s side, toying at the shredded skin with the tip.  A mangled, half formed scream manages to grind its way past the man’s scrambled vocal chords as Kazuichi leisurely slides it in up to the hilt.</p><p>  “Your screams make me wonder if she felt like this too.  If I‘d known how good it was, I wouldn’t have denied her.” Kazuichi sounded breathless, eyes wide as the man twisted side to side in dizzying pain and panic.  The screwdriver was lodged firmly, bubbling blood dripping from the wound as the fat tears and splits.</p><p>  “Every job well done reminds me why she needed to hurt me.  Why she tore me open again and again until I couldn’t think or breath.”</p><p>  The man banged his head against the wall, body convulsing as Kazuichi mercilessly crams the metal deeper inside of him.  The sharp tip tears into his intestines, puncturing and tugging the delicate muscle.</p><p>  “We’re all so blind in this world, Mister Insurgent.  We live day in and day out, terrified of <i>what if</i> while ignoring the danger right in front of us.  One day, you’ll thank me for opening your eyes to the truth just like I thank her.”</p><p>  The dull thuds of the man’s head against mottled wood fade away as the panels crack, splattered with fresh blood as his skull cracks open.  Kazuichi’s hands shake, breath coming fast as he pulls the screwdriver out with a wet <i>shlck</i>.</p><p>  Sticky strings of blood wrap themselves around the long spike as a steady stream drips out of the hole onto the man’s already stained torn clothes.  Kazuichi slides the tool into his mouth with a shiver, tongue wrapping around it messily as the saliva dripping down his chin turns marbled with red.</p><p>  The man’s eyes are glazed, body seizing as Kazuichi shoves two gloved fingers inside the wound to press into his intestines.  He inches forward, poising the dripping tool over his head. </p><p>  The man gurgles in one last inhuman cry of protest as Kazuichi positions the screwdriver above his bloodshot eye.  His fingers hold his eyelids open as he digs the tip teasingly into the spongy mass.</p><p>  “Now close those eyes, Mister Insurgent.  Let this land see the true glory of her Majesty, ruler of the seven realms and Princess of Despair, my dear sweet Sonia Nevermind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any comments are always greatly appreciated! A simple kudos also means a lot &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>